Here Fishy Fishy Fishy!
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Co authored with Fancy Face. Duo manages to get everyone one of the Ronins mad, very mad in some cases.


T: Here Fishy Fishy Fishy!

A/N: Yes shameless self insertions fic by both myself and Fancy Face, the idea came from a RPG we did. *~*~* Muse Fic!! *~*~*

Glancing behind her, Showndra checked to make sure her muses weren't fighting again. Duo seemed to have the ability to make anyone one mad, his special power was pissing a certain Chinese ex-Gundam pilot off. Thankfully Trunks had separated to two.

"Are we there yet?" Duo asked, again.

"Shut up!" Wufei shrieked.

"Actually we almost are." Showndra said as she turned down a driveway and pulled her car up in front of a ranch style house.

As soon as the car stopped Duo jumped out and ran to the front door, bouncing like a little kid. Duo wanted to meet Fancy Faces muses, the Ronin Warriors, since they had never meant. 

"Duo relax." Trunks said with a smile as the group reached the porch.

Showndra knocked and Fancy opened the door, a smile breaking out on her face when she saw who it was.

"Thank god you're here I was so board." Fancy said when she led the group in.

"I smell food." Duo said and tried to run into the kitchen only to be stopped when Trunks grabbed his braid.

"Oh yeah, Cye is cooking, it should be done in about half an hour." Fancy said then noticed something, "Showndra where are the rest of you're muses?"

"They're at home, Mewtwo said he would destroy the earth if he had to ride with Duo."

"So you guys are the Ronin Warriors?" Duo said as he flopped into one of the couches.

"Yeah." Ryo answered.

"What are we watching?" Trunks asked while Duo started to ask the Ronins several hundred questions. 

"Highlander, second season." Fancy said as she held up the box DVD set she had just gotten.

Wufei found a seat, as did everyone else, for the first time that night Showndra noticed Wufei was carrying a backpack, but shrugged it off as him being a strange muse.

***

Half an hour later Duo was on the ground whining he needed food

"I hope you like what Cye is making." Fancy said.

"It should be ok, Duo will eat anything." Showndra told her.

"And everything." Wufei added.

"Is it fishy?" Duo asked. "I just love fishy!"

"Um... Duo I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fancy warned just a little late as Cye started to call his armor. "Cye buddy calm down. He's just uh... pretending." Fancy tried to tell her muse

Duo sensed a new group that he would be able to torture. "Here fishy fishy fishy, I just love fish with a little Sage on them...."

"I'm going to kill you Maxwell!" Sage screamed as Duo got under his skin.

Duo smiled at his one success and got ready to move on never once glancing at Cye.

"Oh boy... here they go..." Fancy said watching the whole scene.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye yelled and the surekill hit Duo.

"Can't we all just get along?" Rowen asked.

"Not when Duo is having fun." Wufei said as he moved farther away from Duo and the Ronins, with Trunks doing the same thing.

"I'm Super Duo!" Duo said with a smile and promptly fell over.

Thinking the worst was over Fancy started to relax, but Duo proved her wrong. 

"I'll be ok in a sec... I keep picturing a nice tiger skinned rug....I like tiger rugs..."

That managed to get Ryo mad "You take that back! Don't make me call White Blaze! Or I'll take you myself!"

Fancy glared at the braided boy "Great now you got my muses all pissed off!" It had no effect.

Duo though for a second and came up with something that he hoped would get everyone pissed. "Hmmm fishy with Sage and tiger meat, ever tried tiger meat anyone?" He glanced at Kento who had gotten his food while Duo was torturing everyone else. "Cause that's what you're eating, I switched you're food with tiger, good ain't it?"

Duo's attempt worked.

"Okay, that's it!" Kento said and tackled Duo with Sage and Cye helping him.

"Eeepp! Wufei get you're Chinese arse over here to help me!" Duo yelled once the other boys landed on him. He had expected them to chase him like Wufei did, not pin him to the ground and start beating him up.

"Maxwell you brought this dishonor upon you're self" Wufei told him, smiling while watching Duo get his just rewards.

"Great, now I can join in. Come on White Blaze!" Ryo said and joined the mass of boys on the ground with White Blaze jumping in to help.

"Should we pull them apart?" Fancy asked a little worried.

Showndra glanced at the other author than back to the muses, "Duo likes this kind of stuff."

"Okay whatever you say." Fancy replied still looking worried.

"Wufei save me! Who you going to get to fly DeathScythe?" Duo asked sensing his impending death.

"Rowen looks like he could." Wufei said with a smile.

"Cool, I get to fly with something." Rowen said suddenly happy

"I really wouldn't if I were you blue boy." Fancy warned her muse.

"No fun!" Rowen replied and went back to watching the fight.

"Um Wufei since when is Nataku pink?" Trunks asked coming back into the room after getting a call from Mewtwo.

"What?!? Maxwell you die now!" Wufei screamed and joined the mass of bodies on the floor trying to kill Duo.

Fancy decided her muses couldn't kill Duo to much and decided to get some popcorn and watch the fight. "Anybody want some?" she offered

Rowen glanced at the food, since he had yet to get anything to eat all day, "Sure this might last awhile." He said as he took some.

"I do" Duo added as he appeared from behind Fancy. 

"AHH! Bloody hell Duo! Give me a heart attack!"

Rowen punched Duo for scaring Fancy Face.

"Well now that everyone hit Duo should we tell the mass on the ground that their not beating up Duo?" Showndra asked the other author.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Do you want to do the honors?" Fancy asked.

Showndra smiled and called out to the group "Hey guys Duo is right here." She told them and pointed to said boy. The mass moved apart and found out they had just beaten up Cye, who was less than happy.

The other Ronins minus Rowen and with Wufei moved to attack Duo again, who held up his hand.

"I may run and hide but-"

"Duo stop!" Trunks said trying to cut off the boy from saying his favorite, but over used quote.  
  


What is Duo saying? Should I even ask?" Fancy asked.

"See someone wants to hear my quote. Duo said with a smile and ignored the groans that sounded from around the room. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nut shell, Duo Maxwell"

"Sorry I asked." Fancy replied.

Duo gave up on the Ronins as soon as he saw Wufei with food. He moved to go beg from him

"And what do you want now? "Wufei asked him

"Some of you're sushi... the stuff you just put behind you're back." Duo told him.

"It's mine and you can't have it." Wufei said then realized what he just said with Cye in the room and glanced at the fish loving boy.

Cye didn't look very happy "It's not cool to eat fish..."

"Come on Wu-man, gimmie Fishy!" Duo begged.

"Maxwell leave my fish alone! I paid a lot for it, it's top quality" Wufei told the American while trying not to look to nervous.

"Come on guys put the fish away before you get Cye upset?" Fancy told them trying to stop another fight

"But it will go bad unless I eat it!" Wufei protested and glanced back at his food as Duo stole a piece and ran from him. "Maxwell get back here!"

"Don't eat it darn you!" Cye screamed as he joined the chase for the fish

"People the fish is dead! It died a long time ago." Trunks tried to tell everyone

Wufei gave up and decided to get the rest of his fish before Duo stole anymore. 

"He had to bring out the fish." Fancy muttered. "Just get rid of the fish!"

"Just let me eat it!" Wufei said as he got ready to eat the rest of his meal.

"Fishy mine!" Duo screamed and tried to run **over** Cye to get to the rest of Wufei's fish. 

"Okay buddy, just let Wufei have this one piece." Fancy told Cye.

"No!" Cye screamed.

"It'll go bad if he doesn't." Fancy tried to reason with him, she then glanced at Wufei "Look, if you let him eat this one, he won't anymore fish. _Right Wufei?" she asked the Chinese boy. "Duo if you don't behave I swear!" Fancy added._

"The Dragons like fish, we would never give it up." Wufei said referring to his clan. He then turned his back on Cye and continued to much on his fish. 

Cye went storming off somewhere.

"Great see what you did?" Fancy asked Wufei.

"I'll go talk to him." Kento offered and set off after Cye.

"Thanks." 

"Well tell the weak onna that a true warrior would never give up a food group." Wufei said referring to Cye.

"So the boy doesn't like fish. Leave him alone about it." Ryo told him.

"Fine" Wufei replied and finished his fish, leaving him with a California roll which he glared at. "California, that's in America right?" Trunks nodded yes. "Nothing from that country can be good, after all Maxwell is American"

TBC???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fancy Face and I are both American don't flame us for Wufei's comment!**


End file.
